BestNightEver
by faizah.kabir
Summary: Trish is forcing Ally to finally conquer her stage fright. Will Ally be able to do it and will it attract a certain blonde boy's attention along the way? My first one-shot! Please give it a chance.


**Hi guys! I'm back! I know it's been months since I wrote but I haven't had any time. I decided to quit writing "Will it be Raura or Raia?" because it's not turning out as good as I expected to be. So I thought I should start writing one-shots on Auslly and sometimes Raura. Most of the time, Auslly. Umm, I don't know what else to write. Enjoy the story! AND PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE READING REVIEWS! It makes my day or days. LOL! Oh and by the way, Austin and Ally don't know each other here. **

"Come on, Ally. This is your only chance to get rid of your stage fright. You have to conquer it someday. Tonight's your only chance," Trish De La Rosa yelled into Ally Dawson's ear.

"I don't know, Trish. I don't think I'm ready to sing in public. I mean I'm trying my best. I can talk and speak on stage, that's close enough!" Ally cried.

"Fine, if you don't sing tonight, I'll never help you ever again" Trish argued.

"HUH! Fine by me!"

"Oh COME ON, Ally. Please! I promise, if you at least try tonight and fail, I'll never force you again. Deal?"

"Okay! Fine! I'll try. But if I embarrass myself up on the stage, I'm never ever going to forgive you," warned Ally.

Trish smiled big, hugged Ally, and ran out of Sonic Boom.

"_What the heck did I put myself into?" _Ally thought.

_Karaoke night on Miami Beach_

"_I can do this. I can do this. Yes, I can. I know I can. I'm not gonna panic. I'm not gonna embarrass myself. Why am I thinking so much? What am I so nervous for? Why am I asking so many questions? Why am I s…" _Ally's thought got interrupted when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking!" Ally exclaimed looking up to a blonde, cute-looking guy.

"Well, then watch where you're going! You might bump into other people next," yelled the guy.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she said quickly and ran away.

"HEY! WAIT! I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm just having a really tough night! WAI…"

Shouted the guy. _"Man, I must've really hurt her. She sure is pretty. And natural. Is she performing tonight? She looks so nervous. I wonder what's up," _he thought and walked up to his friend.

"Hey, Austin! What's up?" asked a weird-dressed guy.

"Nothing, man. This girl accidentally bumped into me and I just shouted at her for no reason. I think I really hurt her feelings."

Dez, his weird friend just rubbed Austin's back and went to get some orange juice from the counter table on the back.

_One hour later_

"Okay, guys! I know you've been waiting for it for so long, but we had some sound problems. NOW LET'S GET THIS KARAOKE NIGHT STARTED!" announced the DJ.

"Before we start the real karaoke night, let's all hear from a special guest. You know him, you love him, he's amazing and talented, let's present the one and only, AUSTIN MOON!" the DJ shouted.

"HEY, GUYS! What's up?" Austin held out the microphone to the audience. Everyone shouted and cheered.

"Okay, tonight I'm gonna sing my own original song. It's called "The Way That You Do" Hit it!" **(1)**

_Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag.__  
__You gotta 'Kick Me' sign covering the skills that you have.__  
__And it all looks wrong when your looking down.__  
__You get dizzy doing 360's and you can't break out___

_You know when you feel that you ain't all that__  
__Just don't forget that i got your back__  
__Now turn up the beat and bump that track__  
__(bump that track)__  
__Yeah !___

_[Chorus]__  
__Nobody rocks it the way that you do__  
__You gotta stop pop your collar, Cause your all kinds of cool__  
__Your legit your the boss even when the mic is off__  
__Nobody rocks it r-rocks it the way that you do__  
__No oh oh oh oh the way that you do__  
__Your off the charts, your number 1,__  
__You got the fire so keep burning it upppppppp !___

_[Chorus]_

"Thank you, Miami" Austin got off the stage. Meanwhile, Ally's eyes sparkled as she saw Austin performing.

"_If only I could perform like Austin," _thought Ally.

_Tons of people performed and it was finally Ally's turn. _

"Okay, now let's present our final performer. Let's hear it for the gorgeous, Ally Dawson!"

"_Okay, let's do this" _

"Good luck, Ally. You're gonna rock it!" Trish gave Ally one last hug as Ally got on the stage.

"Umm, hi. I-I'm Ally Dawson and I'm…"

"Smoking hot!" whistled a random guy.

"Yeah! Yup! I agree" came lots of other guys' murmurs.

Austin rolled his eyes and turned his attention back on Ally. He couldn't wait to hear her sing. He had a feeling she was amazing. She was also very beautiful that he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"As I w-was s-saying. I-I'm gonna s-sing a song that I w-wrote on my o-own. Hope you guys l-like it.

"_Ha ha, she's so cute when she's nervous. Wait, what? I just saw her that time and I'm calling her cute? What the heck?" _Austin thought as he saw Ally starting to play the piano.

_Have you ever had this feeling like you can't believe what you're seeing?__  
__Head is spinning in slow motion, heart is pounding, time is frozen.___

_Don't close your eyes, look around you, dreams are coming alive.__  
__Don't be surprised, you know that you were born to shine.___

_You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,__  
__You're a shooting star breaking through the night.__  
__You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.__  
__You're gonna be anything you want to be,__  
__If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.__  
__You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,__  
__It's your time to shine.___

_It's your story (it's your story), never ending (never ending),__  
__Fairy tales, such a magical beginning.__  
__Like a candle, your eyes glisten as you viewed the wonder you'd been missing.__  
__(Shine)___

_So fly (so fly), so free (so free), and smile down on all you see.__  
__Your heart is true, and the world can't help but notice you.___

_You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,__  
__You're a shooting star breaking through the night.__  
__You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.__  
__You're gonna be anything you want to be,__  
__If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.__  
__You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,__  
__It's your time to shine.___

_You glow like a beautiful rainbow reaching through the sky,__  
__So bright with a heart of gold inside.___

_(Shine, shine, shine, shine)___

_You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,__  
__You're a shooting star breaking through the night.__  
__You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.__  
__You're gonna be anything you want to be,__  
__If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.__  
__You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,__  
__It's your time to shine.___

_A-aa-aah (You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,)__  
__A-aa-aah (You're a shooting star breaking through the night.)__  
__A-aa-aah (You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.)__  
__You're gonna be anything you want to be,__  
__If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.__  
__You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,__  
__It's your time to shine.__**(2)**_

Austin stared at awe as Ally finished singing and ran off the stage smiling wide. Austin quickly walked backstage and heard Ally say, "Oh my gosh! I did it! I finally conquered my stage fright!" as she hugged a short, curly haired, Latino girl. He took a deep breath and walked over to Ally.

"Hi, umm, excuse me," he began to say.

"Oh, hi. Austin, right? I'm sorry again to bump into you like that. I was just in a panic," Ally started to ramble.

"It's okay. That's what I came here to talk about. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I just had a rough day today. I should be the one apologizing. So, I'm sorry," Austin apologized. Ally smiled and forgave him.

"So we're cool?" he asked smiling.

"We're cool," Ally beamed. Trish noticed a connection between them and left off to somewhere.

As they smiled at each other, four guys came up to them and one of them whispered into Ally's ear.

"Hey, hot stuff. You have a sick voice. You wanna come with us to a pool party tonight?" he asked taking Ally's hand. Ally ripped her hand out of his and hid behind Austin. While Austin couldn't help but make a fist.

"Hey! Leave her alone. She's not some toy you can just play with. If I ever see you bothering her again, I'll call my personal agents and tell them to teach you guys a lesson. Got it?" Austin shouted at them.

"Why do you care, huh? It's not like she's your girlfriend. I see you almost every day and I've never seen you with her," said one of the guys.

"How do you know she's not my girlfriend? Do you know everything about me on who my girlfriend is or who I go out with? Maybe she _is _my girlfriend," Austin said.

"Okay, fine. Then prove it to us. Kiss her right in front of us," demanded one guy.

Both Austin and Ally's faces turned blank and red. They looked at each other, eyes wide.

"Go on. Why taking so long?" the same guy smirked.

"Just go with it, Ally. They're not gonna leave you alone unless we kiss. We have to make them believe," Austin whispered into Ally's ear. Ally just nodded and stood there motionless. Austin slowly but surely wrapped one of his around Ally's petite waist and put one of his hand of her shoulder **(3). ** And within seconds, their lips connected sending the most amazing feeling neither of them ever faced before. Sometime during the kiss, Ally's hand moved and rested it on his chest. Neither of them wanted to stop the kiss but soon enough, they needed to breathe. Gently, they pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes, smiling like idiots.

"Wow," Ally whispered still breathless from the kiss.

"Yeah, I can only say the same," Austin whispered. Ally smiled ever bigger, if that's even possible and suddenly remembered the reason why they kissed. She turned her head and noticed that the guys were gone. She sighed in relief. "At least, they're not gonna bother you anytime soon," Austin said still holding onto Ally. All she could do was nod and after a while, her face turned as red as the ripest tomato found on Earth. She moved her hand from his chest and walked backwards.

"Thank you so much for sticking up to me, Austin. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. What can I do to owe you?" she asked.

"I guess you could owe me big time if you allow me to take you out on a date," he said half teasing and half serious.

"I guess I can do that," she teased back.

"You guess?"

"Okay. I'm positive. I'll go out with you,"

"SWEET!" Austin did a happy dance there. Ally couldn't help but giggle at Austin's silliness and childish gesture. Ally took Austin's phone from his jacket pocket and typed her number in it and put it back into his pocket.

"I'll see you then," Ally kissed Austin's cheek and went home not before giving a wave to him. All Austin could do was wave back. He was too love struck from Ally's kiss on his cheek. He checked his phone and saw her name on his contact list, typed way different than any of the other names. He smiled and then walked to his home. As he reached there, he plopped down on his bed without changing and sent Ally a text message. Austin smiled and drifted off to sleep thinking about Ally and the kiss they shared. .Ever

Meanwhile, Ally changed into her pajamas and checked her phone, and as she was expecting, got a text message from Austin. Ally smiled for the hundredth time tonight as she read the message.

"_So xcited for our date. Cn't wait to kiss that pretty little face of urs again. ;) xox_

_-Austin_

.Ever

**AND DONE! WOOHOO! My first one-shot is done. I think it turned out pretty great. Please tell me what you think. Review Please! You don't know how much I love them.**

**I don't own "The Way That You Do." I don't really know who does. Does Disney own it, does Austin & Ally own it or does Ross Lynch owns it? IDK, but I do know for sure that I don't own it.**

**I don't own "Shine" either. I'm positive though, who owns it. It's Laura Marano or the Pixie Hollow: Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust. Okay, maybe I don't know own it.**

**Just imagine, his hands like they were on the real Auslly kiss on the show. **

**Once again, please review! LOVE YA GUYS! AND I'm out!**


End file.
